As semiconductor devices continue to migrate toward smaller and smaller technologies, device features that are supposed to be identical are more likely to exhibit on-chip variation (OCV). The OCV in device features can manifest as unexpected and undesirable variation in electrical performance. For example, two transistors that are supposed to be identical may have an associated OCV that manifests itself as different threshold voltages for the two transistors. To ensure proper interfacing between devices in the presence of OCV, it may be necessary to electrically characterize the particular as-fabricated instance of each device. To this end, solutions are needed to enable efficient and accurate electrical performance characterization/compensation for components within each instance of a given device.